Well, Stranger Things Have Happened
by DragiasDraklight
Summary: In a time of confilct, when men wage war against fellow man, and the world eater has returned, we think things couldn't get stranger. That is till someone form a race long gone has returned to the scene of the world, and this thief has no intent to stand by as the Dovahkiin takes the fight to a god. No he'd rather run head first in to hell with her.


**So whats up guys. As I'm sure most of my loyal readers know my other series has taken off, far quicker than I ever would have though. Sadly, the next chapter of that is going to be put on hault for the moment, mainly cause my computer decided that it was going to delete the chapter. Yeah that happened, and frankly it has put me back by a little bit more than I wanted it to. So till then I, was actaully in the process of writing this when the chapter was deleted, bring to you a little change of style for a bit. Now I will admit this chapter is far shorter than any I have ever written before, this is for two reasons. The first Is because I want to test the Skyrim waters as it where, get a feel for the demographic. I will be the first to admit that information on Skyrim is limited. I haven't actaully done everything in the game, and haven't played it in sometime. So I will need your help, as my loyal readers to help me with any mistakes that I make, and to help me with certain events. The other reason has to do with are stories main cheracter, who is not the Dovahkiin, but rather someone that will be helping them in their quest. You see recently in my viewings of Youtube I saw a video that feature five of the least know creatures in The Elder Scrolls Universe. That is where the my desicion to use this cheracter came form, and quite frankly I am a little upset that they where skimed over my Bethesda. To find out what this creature is you simply have to watch MrRhexx's video, "Top 5 Rarest Creatures in Elder Scrolls" I will leave it for you guys to figure out which one that I chose, but will reveal it in the next chapter if this one gets good results.**

 **So that is all, and frankly that was one of the longer openings that I have had to go through. I will let you guys know that I do own the Official Game Guide and will be going over it, while re-writing the sixth chapter of Slip-Space Paradox. So without further ado, and my best hopes, let us begin.**

 **Dismclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls, that belongs to Bethesda, and I also am not MrRhexx, he is his own man, I just like his videos.**

 **Morndas, 6:15 AM**

 **17th of the Last Seed, 4E 201**

 **En-Route to Helgen**

 **Unknown POV**

There are moments in time that I really hate my bad timing, this just happens to be one of them. I just had to make the decision to postpone my leave from Skyrim till the last minute didn't I. Lot of good it did me, now here sitting in this cart, strapped in chains sourounded by Imperials. Next time I'm leaving as quickly as possible and makeing sure that I keep my wits about me, so that an event like this could be avoided.

I breathed out a sigh from under my hood and sudtly move my head a little bit so that I could get a look at the rest of the passangers in the wagon with me. My attention is drawn first to the one that is asleep across from me, and frankly I don't know what to think of this one. Across from me sitting on the bench is a Khajiit, a female one at that. She was thin, but not bone like, as a matter of fact, fit was more a way to discribe her. The fur on her body was mostly black, but their where stripes of white placed in a pattern on her body. I could see that she had white on her chest and stomach, only cause the rags she wore barely saved her modesty. Her face was not to bad to look at, in that feline grace sort of way. It was all sharp angles, but not harshly so, as if some one took their time smoothing out the edges and spending time makeing a master piece. I couldn't see her eyes, but I have a feelign that they would either be yellow or green like most of her race I had meet.

She was not, unlike some of the others here, a member of the Stormcloak's. The main speculation for that, the lack of their armor for one, and the fact that she was just entering Skyrim. So yeah unless she was comeing her to join them, or was a member trying to get support from outside, I doubt her involvment. So I turned my attention to the man on my right. He was a Nord like so many of the others, fair haired, rough features the basics. I didn't catch his name, but he was definetly a Stormcloak. I looked to my left and was meet by a man in rags, another Nord, but this one a horse theif that just happened to get caught in the ambush much like me and the Khajiit across from me.

Then I turned my eyes to the last man, one that did not need describing but in one single way, Ulfric Stormcloak. A man that more than half of Skyrim was calling for's blood. Not that it was a suprising fact that, the man killed the last last king in cold blood, so they said. I didn't buy it for a moment to be honest, the man had won fair and square the fight between himself and the king. But that was none of my buisness, I wasn't a Nord and as such it wasn't my problem. I was brought out of my musings about the right and wrong of the dual by the sound of movement across from me.

I tilted my head up just a little more to look at the Khajiit across from me and waited as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. I was momentarly taken a back by the color I was looking at. Her eyes where an ice blue that you would find while looking at a sapphire, but not quite there it was a little bit lighter almost aqua in color. It was also one of the lovelyest colors I ever laid eyes on. She blinked a few more times, and at about that time the Nord on my right spoke.

"Hey, you. Your're finally awake." He spoke with a slightly gruff voice one that was a product of the cold no doubt. She turned her attention on him as he spoke to her.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial Ambush, same as us, and these two over there." She nodded her head at him and was about to answer when the Nord on my left butted in.

"Damn you Stormcloak's." His voice was less gruff than the man to my right but, you could still tell he was a Nord, it was the accent.

"Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." He was glaring at the Stormcloak on my right now, and frankly I could have stayed quite, but it was not in my nature.

"That or been dead on the wayside from the frist patrol you met on the way there." I laughed slightly at the end of my sentance, low and menacing, a staple mark for my deeper voice. I smirked a little as the two next to me cringed away, and had to give my voice props for never failing.

You see when I was younger, and around the age I started to mature, the greatest asset given to me was my voice. Once it was high and squaky much like a young pup, or even a little more so. But when I started to mature, much like the pup, my voice drasticly dropped in octives. Now I had a deep baraton that was helped by my natuaral features, and made me more intimidating. I reach up and scratched the russet fur on my snout as the man on my left started to speak again.

"Anyway, you there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." He sneered at them and suprisingly me.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" I turned my emerald green eyes on the horse thief next to me, and showed a little bit of my muzzel and pulled my teeth back for effect. Which was instant, cause the man looke like he was about to piss his self.

"That's enough, and it dosen't matter anyway, we're all brother and sisters in binds now, thief." The Stormcloak jumped in to stop me from takeing a bite out of the guy, which I was half tempted to do.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial that was driving the cart shouted at the five of us, and I returned to my original sitting position and turned my attention back on the Khajiit in front of me. She was smiling softly at the three of us, most likely because of the show we just put on.

Now that I think about it that did have to look kinda funny for someone that had not got a word in yet. Especially since the two next to me seemed to always cut her off when she was about to speak. I leaned forward slightly and looked at he and spoke softly so only her cat ears would hear.

"What's your name?" She was momentarly taken a back, wither by my voice or qustion, I know not, but then she got her composure back and answered me.

"My name is, Ra'ni Zabes, and what if I may ask is yours?" Now I was taken a back for a moment, this would make two times that she had suprised me.

Her voice did not have the same rough inflection that most Khajiit's had when they spoke. It was there, but very well hidden, so well in fact that if I had normal ears I would not have heard it at all. Her voice, over all that is, was smooth as if water flowling over stones, yet it had roughness under the surface like sand in the mix. Frankly it was rather nice to hear, a good change from the men that had continued their conversation, despite the guards warning. The other thing that caught me off guard was the near perfect structure of the sentance. She never once spoke like any Khajiit I had meet before, that told me something, but I would have to ask to be sure, so instead I answered her own.

"Kijika, I have no last name, and I must ask. How are your words so meticulous, I have never heard one of your race speak so well." She smiled softly at me.

"Kijika, the same could be said for you, but then again you ask it as if you are not a Khajiit yourself. Yet I can see that you have fur and a muzzle like myself and my race. So the question that is needed answering now is, what are you?" There was a twinkle in her eye that I had only seen in Vex's when she beat me at poker, damn witch cheated each time and we all knew it.

"Hehe, if you must know I'm a-"

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" I was interupted from answering by the shouting of a soldier, at a man in gold armor, that I reconized almost instantly. General Tullius, I had the luxury of meeting the man once, and then promptly stole a lot of money from him.

"Good. Let's get this over with." I watched as he veared off and went to speak to the only thing in the world I hated, the Thalmor.

I spit over the side of the cart at the sight of them in their direction to, and that caught the attention of the female of the group, and she glared at me. See I'm sure she reconized my outfit, I mean the thieves guild gear wasn't really sudtle, but atleast me blinded in. The bigger thing was that she got a good look at a part of my face, and the sneer on her face got even wider than it was before. It was almost enough to make me laugh, had I not wanted to draw more attention.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it look like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves." I was snapped out of my stare down with the elf by the Nord on my right. I turned my attention on him and saw that he was frowning.

"I bet they had something to do with this." The man was grim and resigned about that.

"Your more than likely right, they seem to have spies everywhere." I said to the man on my right and he nodded back at me, and then started to look around.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is sitll making that mean with juniper berries mixed in?" He had a wishful tone in his voice now and was currently looking at the walls around us, before speaking again, after scoffing softly.

"Funny... when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." The resignation was back in his voice and I spoke to cheer him up.

"It did for all of us at one time or antother." The man smiled softly at me before turning his eyes to the floor in front of him.

I turned my attention to Ra'ni in front of me to be meet with a feline smile, and a small nod. I returned the smile and she opened her mouth as if to speak, no doubt about before, but I stopped her with a simple shake of my head. I nodded my head at the guards and repeated the action from before, and she nodded that she understood. I was pulled from this by the sound of a boy from in front of me.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" I crained my head had the same time that Ra'ni did to look at the source of the voice.

The two of use where meet by the visage of a small boy he had short black hair and a slighly less than pale complection, a nord there was no doubt about that. There was a man leaning on the railing to the boys left, which was most likely his father.

"You need to go inside, little cub." I smiled softly at the may the man spoke to his son, I handn't heard a child called anything but for a very long time.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers." The boy didn't whine persay, but it had a hint of it. More than that was the fasination of the situation.

"Inside the house. Now." The man didn't raise his voice, but he was frim with the boy, and for that I could respect the man. I nodded at him once as we passed, and the strangest thing happened the man nodded back.

I let my mind think about that for a moment, and really analyse the nod between the two of us. I nodded because the man was kind and firm with this son, much like father was when I was a kit, but more than that the man knew what was going to happen to us and was spearing his son seeing that. I could respect that, especially in a hash land like Skyrim. What I couldn't figure out was why he nodded back at me, I made no sense. I was brought from my musign by the slowing of the wagon that we where in and the guard whoaing the horse.

"Why are we stopping!?" I could hear the fear in the man to my left's voice as much as smell it comeing off him.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods wating for us." The man on my right was a strange one, there was no fear from him, only acceptance. He was makeing to stand as he spoke, and the rest of use made to follow.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" That damn horse theif just wouldn't shut up.

"Face your death with some courage, theif." The man behind me and Ra'ni spat angrely at the man in front of me, I'm glad he did, cause what I would have said and done was a lot less nice.

"Do you fear death, Kijika?" I heard softly near where my left ear was, I had to turn slightly so that Ra'ni could see my muzzle and more of my face than ever before in are coversations.

"No, I do not, my life has been forfiet for a long time, what of you Ra'ni?" I didn't have time to wait for an answer as it was my time to step down, nore do I think I would get one. Why, simple the cat behind me was speechless from the look she got at my face.

She saw almsot all of it, the russet fur, the long muzzle, the softer white fur on the bottom. Leading to the darker more brown and black that was around my eyes, and finally my emerald green eyes that where dull and blank. Yes I was ready to face my death, just like so many in my line of work before me. I hopped off the wagon and stayed close to the back, mainly cause like most of these things I knew what came next, lists.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" That damn horse thief just wouldn't shut up, so I didn't either.

"Are you really that daft, do you think they don't know that! Look around you fool, they know exactly how you are, and they know for a fact that you aren't with them! It dosen't mean you still won't be killed like the rest of us, that's just the way it is." I trailed of a little at the end, as I noticed that all eyes where on me, and I shifted away from everyone slightly, my stance guarded.

"Anyway, step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!" The Captain was lounder than the theif it seemed.

"Empire loves their damn lists." I heard the Stormcloak that was sitting next to me say, and had to stifle a laugh.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The Nord, suprisingly, that was holding the list started as if he didn't hear the Stormcloak.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." The man sounded like he turely meant it to, and the other Stormcloacks that heard all nodded.

"Ralof of Riverwood." So that was the Stormcloaks name, if in someway we make it out of this I will take to remebering that.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." Man didn't he sound bored doing this job, oh so that was the theifs name. The man in question walked toward the two Imprials and started talking, well more like shouting.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" This man must have had no braincells at all, he actaully tired to run. I would have broken down laughing if it woudn't have gotten me killed.

It was save to say he didn't get very far, before the two archer in the area had him downed in to well placed shots. At least it was a fast kill the first one got him in the heart, took him down quick, and easy. Now I kinda feel bad for the guy, but he shoudl have just gone with his lot in life.

"Anyone else fell like running?" The Captain turned to look at the two of us left, and I couldn't help it I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait, you two your not on the list. Who are you?" The guard with the list was looking at the two of us quisically.

I turned my attention to Ra'ni on my left and shrugged my shoulders and made a motion for her to go first. She smirked at me and shook her head softly, I'm not sure why.

"At least for a thief your a gentalman." I quirked an eyebrow at her, I never told her I was a theif.

"And what, pray tell, makes you say I'm a thief?" The eyebrow of mine was still quirked, and she smiled smuggly at me as she walked toward the two guards.

"The cloths gave you away." I had to nod at that one she had me there.

"I am Ra'ni Zabos, I was raised in Cyrodiil by the mages guild there, but I guess you don't really care about that do you?" So that was how she spoke so well, and a mage to so well educated, who would have thought.

"And you, who are you?" The mans gazed was on me and I stepped forward and stood next to Ra'ni.

"That is the hundered septim question ain't it, to put it simply. I am Kijika of the Riften Theives Guild, but to be more specific..." I reach up and threw my hood back for the whole area to see, and boy where they suprised.

"... I'm somthing that you guys haven't seen in a very long time."

 **So there you have it, the first chapter, and a way to test the waters. I will wait two weeks before posting the next chapter, so you guys have that long till you can figure out what Kijika is. Also if you do, PM me, you can tell me, and I also encourage that you guys look in to the race he is on your own, if it catches your fancy. I will be, mainly cause I need all the information I can get on the damn race, and cause that will help me come up with a proper timeline placement on the race. So till next time, and you guys know what to do. Dragias, signing off.**


End file.
